rshllfandomcom-20200214-history
Scipia (user)
Scipia is a user of Roy's Sports Hall. Originally known as Dusky, she had first discovered the site by randomly searching Lemmy Koopa, finding the link to Lemmy's Land. When she first arrived there at around 12 years of age, the site was still updating, but she never actually logged into the site until 2012 which was around the time when the website had already stopped updating. Since then, she has been role-playing with the other users on their new blog: GRSHhttp://griphyrsh.tumblr.com/. Scipia role-plays as numerous characters throughout the RP, her two main characters being Scipia Hydrea and Scirwode Sceptri. List of Scipia's RP Characters Half-Saphirian, half-Amura * Scipia Hydrea: A benevolent and selfless mage who is the current leader of the heroic organization, Knights of PokéPlitRule, and the present ruler of Hyrule. Half-Saphirian, half-Elpizian * Stygi Hydrea: A composed and stern mage who is the older half-brother of Scipia and Farren. Although an antagonist, he has temporarily joined forces with the Knights of PokéPlitRule to eliminate Shade and the Chaos Council. Half-human, half-Exytherx * Lennon Hydrea (Wrath II): An outgoing and courageous young boy with a fiery temper; Lennon is the biological son of Selyf, former subordinate of Kosvios, and current member of the Knights of PokéPlitRule. He was adopted by Scipia after Kosvios had disowned him. Half-human, half-Nafaie * Gwendolyn: Selyf and Hemi's six year old daughter. Elpizian * Farren Chrysauru: * Aldric Chrysauru (deceased) * Laelynn Chrysauru (deceased) Saphirian * Deirdre Hydrea (deceased) * Kane Isherwood (deceased) Exytherx * Xydkosutharvis * Kosvios (deceased) * Skovios * Pride * Sloth * Envy (deceased) * Lust (deceased) * Gluttony (deceased) * Wrath (deceased) Amorfese * Kathremos Hydrea * Lior (deceased) * Cyra * Greed (deceased) * Elvar * Sarka * Eragu * Eirlys * Erym Nafaie/Alaecor * Malachite * Hemimorphite * Zeridite * Nerodra Aruzara * Luculia * Teika Aruzara (deceased) Faroxl * Fon * Aru * Nym Soulbat * Ragaru/Rowdy Seliniliakosian * Kurtis * Lin * Kamari * Karim * Blayk * Nakos (deceased) * Farren's foster mother (deceased) Spirits of the Zenevma Stones * Fyselafi * Nerofoidi (deceased) * Ilektriviti (deceased) * Skotarachni (deceased) * Sharovipiliosi Pokéverse * Scirwode Sceptri (Sceptile) * Meadow Sceptri (Grovyle) * Hydralis (Deino) * Finley Shargon (Gible) * Sandy (Sandile) * Aggro (Aggron) * Aerister (Aerodactyl) * Tyrus (Tyranitar) * Helio (Helioptile; deceased) * Swale (Swampert) * Wally (human) Zeldaverse (Hyrule) * Bongo Bongo (deceased): Former leader of the Shadow Temple and subordinate to Scipia's older brother, Stygi. Bongo Bongo was a mysterious shadow creature who made a contract with Scipia, promising her that he'd assist her whenever she requested for aid, but in return, she'd have to work for him eternally in her afterlife. The contract was a ruse; a cover-up to prevent Scipia or anyone else from being suspicious on why he agreed to help her as he actually only assisted her due to being Stygi's younger sister. At some point, he was murdered by Nega after discovering that Nega had killed Scipia. * Wizzro * Volvagia: A hot-headed yet outgoing lava dragon and current pet of Scipia's; Volvagia loves to eat Gorons and frequently assists the Knights of PokéPlitRule in their missions. His partner is Argorok. * Argorok * Lonzo (Lizalfos) * Stan (Stalchild, deceased) * Stal (Stalchild) * Filmore (Floormaster) * Sufjan (Stalfos) * Parker (Poe Collector, deceased) * Morpha * Morpheel * Twinmold * Armogohma * Captain Keeta * Igos du Ikana * Zelda (deceased) * Midna * Primula * Hailea * Silena * Dahlia * Azalea * Verbena Zeldaverse (Lorule) * Selyf * Rantipa * Myren * Dreich (deceased) Narutoverse * Yagura Karatachi (deceased) * Itachi Uchiha * Isobu * Konan Synthetic Life-Forms * Zophenedynosthreptikal (demon) * Symetamorpoteras Hydrea (crocodile-human hybrid) * Naila (fairy) * Anara (butterfly) * Wisteria (butterfly) * Florin (butterfly) * Malaki (mantis) * Kalamae (explosive spider) * Nephili (spider) * Eidemilis (lizard) Other Characters * Rio * Elmrakon * Lennox (deceased) * Kalamara Hydrea * Ekrixara Hydrea